Problem: A red jacket costs $$40$, which is $4$ times as much as a pink scarf costs. How much does the pink scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red jacket is a multiple of the cost of the pink scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 4$ $$40 \div 4 = $10$ A pink scarf costs $$10$.